coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9001 (29th September 2016)
Plot Gail moves Michael back into No.8. David, the house's owner, is particularly surprised when they announce it. Maria is devastated that they have to put Ozzy to sleep as he's been with her through thick and thin. Eileen asks Todd what Billy meant about Phelan having a hold over him. Todd says that Billy is just bitter. Cathy tells Phelan that Alex doesn't want the flat anymore. Caz offers to take Ozzy to the vet so that Maria can remember him full of life but Maria wants to be there and arranges for the vet to come to them. Kirk asks Beth to be with him when they put him to sleep. Tyrone repairs the woody for the price of a full English at the cafe. Needing people to believe that he was wrong about Phelan, Todd tells Billy that he had a solicitor look over the paperwork and the development isn't a scam. Billy isn't convinced. The Platts begin to notice the constant alerts on David's phone. Gail checks it and reads a post from Macca to the effect that there's "great news for our kid". Tyrone feels partially responsible for Roy and Cathy's spat as he pushed them together when they might not be suited. He suggests that they'd be better as mates. Todd helps Billy clear a squat on Inkerman Street where he accidentally gets stabbed by a syringe. Billy takes him to hospital to have it checked out. Aidan takes Liam to play football when the vet arrives to have Ozzy put down. As Todd waits to be seen, he explains to Billy why he distrusts people: his old boyfriend Sam, who left his family for Todd, was diagnosed with HIV, and after standing by Sam and deciding to pop the question, Todd was cast aside as Sam returned to his family. Kirk and Maria sing to Ozzy as he is put to sleep. Cathy apologises to Alex for the way she's treated him lately and promises that it won't happen again. Cathy worries that she'll bring back Alex's old insecurities and wonders how to make him feel safe. Roy suggests that they set a date for their wedding. Todd is given a prescription. Todd asks for another chance with him but Billy tells him it's too soon. Caz is thrilled when Maria calls her a great mate for being so supportive lately. Todd decides that he wants to be a better person and tells Phelan he's pulling out but threatens to blow the scam if he does anything against Eileen or Jason. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Waiting area *Inkerman Street squat - Exterior Notes *This additional Thursday episode was shown at 8.30pm. *A nurse is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd realises how much he wants Billy back and decides to pull out of his partnership with Phelan; Maria and Kirk are devastated when a family member passes away; and Roy takes Cathy by surprise when he suggests they set a date for their wedding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,560,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns